


Pack

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta!Dale, Canon Child Death, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lori doesn't exsist, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Shane Friendly, Omega!Merle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha!Rick, omega!Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A re-write of the walking dead set in an alpha/beta/omega universe, with some new twists along the way.(Please note: More tags and pairings will be added as I go, and additional warnings for triggers and what not will be provided in the beginning notes)(Please also note: This story will contain time skips. Not everything that happens in the series will be covered.)
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter in a long line of short ficlets set in my TWD ABO!verse. 
> 
> I'd like to add that Daryl and Merle are a bit younger than their show counterparts (I think...probably), for the sake of this story, Merle being 33 and Daryl being 20. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except OC characters

A hand intertwines with his as the morning sun shines into their room. The body behind him shifts closer, hot breath of his alpha tickling the back of his neck. For a moment, he’s at peace, content in the arms of his alpha. But as all good things do, this peaceful moment comes to an end. Flashes of the past few weeks filter in, reminding him of the horror he and his children now live in, and the one thing that he hates most of all.

“This isn’t real,” the body behind him shifts again, and for a moment, he thought the world around him would fall away, and he would be alone. But it doesn’t, and the arms around him tighten, holding him close. Tears form in his eyes. “This is just a dream.”

His alpha hums behind him, soft lips kissing the nape of his neck. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you died,” a sob escapes him.

“Are you sure?”

He wonders, for a brief moment, why his mind has decided to torture him like this. He grips the hand he’s holding hard, knuckles turning white with the effort. “I can’t feel the bond no more. It faded the day you were shot and it just kept fadin til…”

“Mer?”

“The bond, I...Rick!” he turns to face his alpha. Rick smiles at him, a hand caressing his wet cheek. The sadness and fear leaves him as that dull, almost non existent flame bursts back to life. It leaves him breathless.

“It’s time for you to wake up now, Mer. I love you.”

\--------------------------------------

Merle startles awake just as the sun begins to rise on another hot, summers day. He can hear others outside his tent getting ready for the day. His hand grabs at his chest, clutching over the gold ring he wears on a silver chain. In The back of his mind, his bond hums, peaceful and true. With a new determination, he grabs his jacket and heads to leave the tent, glancing back to make sure his two youngest pups were still sleeping in the corner. He grabs his rifle, and asks Carol on the way to watch over his kids until their brother, Daryl, returns from his hunting trip.

“Merle, where are you going?”

“To Atlanta!”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle confronts Shane about him lying and telling him Rick was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Merle and Daryl will be acting a little OOC in this, due to the fact Merle and Rick have been married for some time, and Daryl was practically raised by Rick (so there wouldn't be any reason for them to be acting like rednecks.)

“I should be the one going.”

“I’ll be fine mom. Besides, you need to stay here with the pups.”

He grabbed hold of his daughter's wrist, stopping from entering into the truck. “Just be careful, Jo.”

“I will, and I promise, one way or another, I will find him.”

He watches as the truck leaves the quarry, hoping that he hadn’t just sent his daughter on a suicide mission. 

\-------------------------------

He knows he’s being followed the moment he left Dale’s line of sight. He stops, the scent of alpha pheromones are heavy as his stalker draws nearer. For a moment, he wants to embrace it, but the moment is gone when he bunches his hand into fist, turns, and punches the alpha square in the face.

“You son of a bitch! You lied to me!”

“Mer, what the fuck!” 

“You don’t get to call me that, you bastard!”

He goes to swing another punch when the alpha stops him, pulling  
His arm around his back. “Let go of me Shane!”

“Not until you calm down! What’s gotten into you!?” He squirms in Shane’s grasp, trying to get free. The alpha is leaning over him now. “I said stop it, or I’ll make you!” He stops his struggles, breathing hard as Shane finally lets go with a push. He tumbles onto the ground. “Now, are you going to tell me what the fuck you’re going on about? Or are you gonna try to punch me again?”

“You lied to me about Rick. You said he was dead,” he turned to look up at the alpha standing before him, and he could tell he had said something to make the other look on nervously. “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t lie! And besides, you couldn’t feel the bond anymore, Remember!” 

“Yeah, well, I can feel it again. It’s there, stronger than ever,” he stands, looking the alpha straight in the eye. “So that means you lied. He wasn’t dead when you left the hospital.”

He sees Shane falter before the alpha looks away. “That’s what I thought. Keep away from me, and my kids.” He walks away, leaving the alpha fuming.

\----------------------------------

He’s just about finished combing out his daughter’s hair when Glenn comes back to the Quarry, alarm blaring as he comes. He can feel the bond become stronger as he and his kids walk to the scene, and as he sees Jo and Rick come into view, his knees nearly give out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Story will be updated every Monday and Friday

He runs his hand down his alpha’s chest, tracing the scar left behind from the bullet that nearly took his life. “I’ve missed you.” He lays his head down onto Rick’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

“I’ve missed you too, Mer.”

He can feel guilt welling up inside him, for everything that has   
happened. For not trying hard enough to get him moved to another hospital. For believing Shane when he was told that Rick was dead. For...hands cup his cheek, bringing his gaze up to his alpha’s. 

“Mer, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong alpha,” he curses himself, closing his eyes and  
looking away. “Rick…”

“You only call me alpha when something’s wrong.”

“Or when I’m in heat.”

“But you’re not, so what’s the matter?”

His breath is shaky, tears beginning to fall. He doesn’t know how to   
tell his alpha about his infidelity. He buries his face in the nape of Rick’s neck, inhaling his scent as if this was the last time he would. “I slept with Shane.” His voice is muffled, but he knows Rick understood him. An old fear fills him, body tensing as he waits for the hit he’s sure will come. But arms wrap tightly around him instead. “Rick, I’m so sorry.”

“How many times?”

A sob escapes him as he tries to bury himself deeper into his alpha’s  
embrace. “Only once.”

“After you started going through bond withdrawal?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for being honest Mer.”

“You’re not mad?” he looks back up at his alpha. There’s warmth and   
love shining in Rick’s gaze. “Why aren’t you mad.”

“I am mad, at Shane, but not at you.”

“But why…”

“Shane should have known better to not take advantage of a bonded   
omega going through bond withdrawal.”

Merle looks on in confusion. “But, I did it...I did it willingly, I...I don’t.”

Rick leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. “It’s okay Mer. Just   
know that my anger is not directed towards you. For now…” Rick moves to lay over his omega, Merle’s legs opening on instinct to let his alpha in. “let’s just concentrate on us. I love you Mer. I always will, no matter what.” 

Merle feels the head of his alpha’s cock brush against him. He lets   
out a sob. “I love you too Rick, so goddamn much.” Rick moves his hips forward. “Please, Rick, make me forget.”

“Do I have your permission?”

“Always.”

With that, Rick doesn’t hesitate, lining himself up and pushing in.

\--------------------------------

They almost arrive too late. Screams and gunfire echo through the hills as they hurry to race back to the camp. They get there as the surviving Quarry members finish off the last of the walkers. Jo is at the front of them, nursing a bloodied arm close to her shoulder. Rick looks around frantically, wanting to know where the rest of his family is. Daryl comes up from behind, running to his little sister.

“Jo, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Dar, just got cut on something is all. I’m not bit, I promise.”

“We need to get ya patched up.”

“We need to find mom. He went to hide the pups, but I don’t know where he went. Shane is gone too.”

That sent a cold feeling up Rick’s spine. He looks around frantically, hoping to see a glimpse of his mate and younger children. He spots Dale running up to them, Carl and Lucy behind him.

“Oh thank god!” the pups run up to him, hugging him tightly. “Where’s your mother?”

The twins look up at him teary eyed, both pointing towards the woods. “We hid in the RV. Mom was with us, but then Shane found us and dragged mom away.” 

They hear gunshots then, and Rick takes off running, the others not too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane goes off the deep end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for attempted rape, molestation, brief mention/insinuated sexual abuse by a parent (I think that's it...if you feel like there should be another, please let me know)

“Let go of me Shane!” he fights in the alpha’s grip as he’s dragged into the woods. “I need to get back to my pups!”

“The twins are fine. I made sure to lock the RV door before we left. I’m sure Dale or someone will find them.”

“Why are you doing this!?” Merle is thrown forward, falling onto the ground. Before he is able to move, the alpha is on him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. 

“Because you’re mine,” Shane growls out his response, leaning in close. Merle begins to struggle anew when he feels a hand travel down his body, cupping him between his legs. “And I’ll show you just how much you belong to me.”

“Fucking get your hands off me!”

“Or what? You’ll stop me? Just like you tried to stop daddy when...you bitch!” Merle scrambles out from under the alpha as said alpha falls to his side, clutching his now sore crotch. “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” 

Merle is caught off guard when Shane grabs at his ankle, yanking him back towards the alpha. He tries to kick again, desperate to get away. Hands are on his throat before he has time to retaliate. “Fucking bitch, coulda just left here and be happy! But no! You have to fight the whole fucking way.”

“Shane...please…” he claws at the hands squeezing his throat. “Please…”

“Now you listen whore, you’re gonna lay here, and you’re gonna let me do what I want, and then, when I’m knot deep inside that pretty, wet cunt of yours, I’m gonna bite your mating mark. Make you scream for me as you forget all about Rick.” 

The grip on his throat loosens, and he takes the chance to take in a breath. His whole body is shaking, but he doesn’t dare move. Tears begin to fall when he feels hands loosen his jeans, a rough hand snaking inside. 

“And if you fight, at all, I’ll kill you, and go back to camp, and rape that pretty little omega son of yours. I bet he’s still virgin tight. Now, are ya gonna do as I say, or is Daryl gonna have to pay the price?”

A sob escapes him, but he nods his head. There’s no way in hell he’d let this bastard touch his children. The hand inside his pants moves lower, fingers rubbing at his entrance. He sobs louder, trying to close his legs, earning him a slap to the face.

"None of that, bitch. You keep those legs nice and wide for…"

Blood splatters across his face, the hand tormenting him going slack. He's stunned, eyes wide as the body above him falls to the side. 

"Merle? Merle? Come on, get up."

"Andrea?" the body is moved away from him as soft hands help him set up. 

"It's okay, he's dead now. He's not gonna hurt you."

"I need...Rick...I need my alpha. Where is he."

"I…."

"Mer!? Mer, where are you!?"

The female alpha holding him mumbles something, before shouting into the distance. Before he’s able to comprehend what she's doing, he's wrapped in the warm embrace of his alpha.

\--------------------------------------

“May I set?”

Merle glances up to see Carol coming towards him slowly. He scoots over, allowing her a place to set. Carol smiles, taking the seat and looking over to the children playing near the river.

“How are you?”

Merle takes his gaze off of the playing children, to look at the beta setting next to him. He gives her a sad smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Carol gives him a sad look, moving her hand to place it on his knee, but stops herself. He sees, and takes her hand in his own. “I’ll be okay. Seriously, I’ve been through worse.”

Merle can see it in her eyes that she wants to ask him what he means, but he just smiles at her. She gives him a sad smile back, giving his hand a squeeze, “Well, still, if you need anything, I’m here.”

“Thanks Carol.”

They set there in comfortable silence, watching the kids continue to play. It’s midday when the group finally leaves, heading to the CDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never liked Shane...at all...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Updates will be every Friday, instead of every Monday and Friday. (sorry)
> 
> Another short one, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer.

He can sense Rick enter the room, but his gaze remains on the bookshelf before him, his eyes wandering from cover to cover. Arms wrap around him as he reaches for a book.

“Ever a bookworm, Mer. Find anything interesting?” 

“Not really. Are the kids in bed?”

“Passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Carol tucked them in.”

Merle turns in his alpha’s arms, and Rick takes his chance to lean in for a kiss. When the kiss starts to become heated, Merle has to stop Rick’s hands from wandering down too far. “We can’t do this here in the middle of the rec room.”

“Mm, I think we can. There’s no one here but us.”

“What if someone walks in? What are you going to do then?”

“Then I guess they’re gonna get an eyeful. Hey! What was that for!” Rick laughs as Merle swats the back of his head. He grabs hold of his omega, and brings him into one final kiss. “Why don’t we continue this in the bedroom, huh?” 

“See, now you're making sense.”

Rick picks Merle up, carrying him bridal style back to their bedroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the fiasco at the CDC, the small pack continue on their way, lost and confused and not sure what to do anymore. Rick himself was unusually quiet, driving quietly down the highway. 

“Do you remember the first trip we took as a family?”

Rick glances over to his omega, giving him a soft smile. “Yeah, I remember. It was on our first wedding anniversary, and you had just turned 19. I seem to recall a certain son of yours getting sick halfway through.”

“Daryl couldn’t help it. Poor thing never really been a car that long before, neither had Jo. It was amazing we made it as long as we did.”

“Hey mom, why don’t I remember that trip?” Merle looks back towards the twins setting in the back seat, both looking curious at their parents. 

‘Because, your mother hadn’t had you yet. Hell, I don’t think we were even thinking about having more kids at that point.”

“Nah, Jo and Dar were more than enough, but we’re glad we had you two too,” Merle feels Rick’s hand on his thigh, squeezing in reassurance. “I wouldn’t change any of it for anything.”

They continue on in content silence, until the RV stalls an hour later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was luck that he managed to find a pregnancy test in one of the abandoned cars. It was even more of a miracle being able to sneak away to take it in peace. As he watches the test confirm what, in his head, he already knew, he buries the stick and box away. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he makes his way back to the highway, promising himself that he’d tell his alpha as soon as they begin moving. 

Then, Sophia goes missing, and everything goes to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is saved and Sophia is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Panic attacks and gunshot wounds inflicted on a child.

They wait in silence, he time ticking by with every ragged breath their son makes. He holds the small hand in his, thumb running circles over the top. He senses the tension in his mate beside him, Rick doing his best not to break down right there and then. His free hand grips his alpha’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Rick. Everything will be okay.”

His mate turns his gaze towards him, a small smile playing on his lips. “You were always optimistic, even in the most trying of times.”

“Well, someone’s gotta be. It sure ain’t you right now.”

“No, I guess it ain’t,” Rick leans in to kiss him, light and gentle. “I love that about you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Carl lets out a weak cough, startling both of his parents, and sending Hershel into action. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The longer time goes by, the more he convinces himself that something is wrong. Merle tries, very hard, to be optimistic, but Hershel and Patricia have been at it for a while, and he can no longer keep the panic from rising. Nausea overcomes him, and he rushes off of the steps of the porch, throwing up in the nearby bush. 

“Mama, are you okay?” 

Merle wipes his mouth on the already dirty sleeve, turning to look at his worried daughter. Ever since her twin brother was shot, Lucy had looked pale, almost as pale as her brother. More fear rises as he thinks of what could happen if Carl doesn’t make it, and the fact that Lucy may just die with him. 

“Mama?” he doesn’t have the heart to answer. Instead, he breaks down and sobs. “Mama, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Lucy?” 

“Jo, somethings wrong with mama.”

Merle senses both of his daughters now through the fog in his brain, but the sobs continue to the point he is hyperventilating. He only vaguely hears the rest of his children’s conversation until he feels someone wrap their arms around him. He doesn’t hesitate to move into the embrace, and he can instantly tell that it’s his mate, radiating a soothing scent that eventually ends the sobbing, and puts him into a more calm mood.

“Mer, it’s alright. Everything is alright. Herschel says our boy is going to live.”

It takes Merle a few seconds to comprehend what Rick had just said. “He’s going to live?”

Rick smiles down at him. “Yes, darling, he’s going to live.”

Merle collapses into his husband’s embrace, exhaustion finally claiming him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s morning when Merle wakes again, sun shining through the window. An arm is wrapped around his waist, a large hand cradling his stomach. He looks down, and it’s then that he realizes that the hand cradling his stomach fits perfectly around the barely visible bulge. He feels the panic starting again, until the soft hum of his mate calms him.

“It’s okay Mer. You don’t have to worry.”

“But, I didn’t…”

“You had your reasons for not telling me yet, and I understand that the baby isn’t mine.”

“I was gonna tell you, after we found Sophia, but then Carl got shot and...Carl! Is he okay?” 

Rick smiles at him before kissing him on the back of the neck. “Hershel says he’ll pull through, thanks to Otis getting here on time with the medical supplies.”

Merle lets out a sigh of relief, snuggling closer to the warm body behind him. They lay like that for a little longer, until someone knocks on their door, telling them lunch is ready. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group continues on with their search for Sophia, with nothing coming up except Daryl finding Sophia’s baby doll. Merle can tell everyone is losing hope as the days tick on. Even Carol has begun to accept that she might never see her baby girl again. He prays to whatever God may exist that they do find the young Beta girl, and she can be reunited with her mother.

And then they discover the barn.


	7. NOTICE (not a chapter)

This story will be rewritten and reuploaded after the rewrite is complete. Thank you all who took the time to read. This story will be orphaned. 

Again, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any warnings you feel I should add, please let me know!


End file.
